


His Ace in The Hole

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, SWAT 2003
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is under the sixth street bridge fighting with his former partner, Jim Street when a stranger comes to his aid and helps him escape to freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ace in The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is my version of how SWAT should have ended.

The sounds of gun shots echoed in the distance masking the sounds of Brian and Jimmy taking the past year's frustrations out on each other's faces. The once partners and brothers who at one time had each other's backs were now complete strangers and enemies. They were battered and bloody their bodies weakening as each skillfully trained punch hit with the force of a hammer. In one brief moment Brian stumbled over his footing, Jimmy took his opportunity sending one last blow to Brian's head, knocking him to the ground. 

"You ready to give up?" Jimmy staggered, catching his breath as he watched his old friend struggling to get to his feet.

"Never." Brian said, spitting blood across Jimmy's boots.

Jimmy reached down grabbing Brian by the hair wrenching his head back "that's your problem Gamble you never know when to quit." Jimmy reared his fist back ready to take his shot when a bullet strikes him in the shoulder, sending him to the ground and hitting his head against the metal tracks, knocking himself unconscious. 

Brian collapsed onto the gravel breathless and battered, rubbing his bruised ribs as he tried to find the strength to get up. He looked up as a dark figure appeared over him "you here to kill me too?"

A hand reached out to him "I'm here to get you out of here." A dark gruff voice laced with a thick Boston accent bellowed from the darkness. 

Brian grabbed his hand wincing at the pain as he stood up "who are you? Who sent you?" 

"We don't have time for introductions, we have to get you outta here before the cops come looking for their guy." 

Brian looked back at Jimmy seeing his chest moving up and down with each breath. Any feelings of brotherhood that he once had for Jimmy were now completely gone. "why didn't you just kill him?" He asked curiously. In his experience as a cop and now on the other side of the gun, guys like this never left any witness alive. 

"I was given explicit instructions not to kill Office Street." The stranger walked over to Jimmy slipping a piece of paper into his tactical vest. 

"What did you just slip into his vest?" 

"That is none of your concern. Come on we need to get you out of here." 

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are and where the hell you are taking me? How do I know you didn't just give him the location of where to find me." Brian stood his ground he wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers. 

"Look if you want to stay here and get sent to federal prison or worse let your friend here finish the job he started when he wakes up, then by all means stay. But I don't intend on pissing off my boss for not finishing my job, that's a pain they don't deserve. so you either come willingly or wake up in Mexico with a nasty headache. Your choice." The man stared Brian down, his searing gaze burning into him. 

Brian had a choice go to prison and have Alex possibly seek revenge on him for fucking him over or go to Mexico and live another day but without Brooke. This was not how they imaged their life together would end the day they got married. They were supposed to grow old together still teasing and driving each each other crazy but still loving each other with a passion that could fuel the sun. But now that was all gone because Brian let his own demons take over and cloud his mind with a hate and anger not even his wife, who could always see the best in him could make disappear. Maybe being alive and forced to be away from the person who he loved most in this world and having to live with the fact that he caused her so much pain for turning into this monster was his punishment, his own living hell. 

Brian heard Jimmy beginning to stir in the distance and forced Brian's hand "fine I'll go with you." 

The two men disappeared into the darkness, following the train tracks to an old truck that was parked a few miles from the action still going on at the sixth street bridge, giving them a head start before the cops realized Brian had escaped. They drove in silence for what seemed like hours sticking to the dark back roads out of the city until the sun began to creep up over the horizon when Brian's guide veered off the main highway to an old abandoned gas station. They pulled into an old battered garage where a fully fueled grey Sudan sat waiting for them. Brian climbed out of the truck, his body stiff and still aching around his bruised ribs. 

"It's about damn time you two got here." Another thick Boston accent came from inside an office in the back of the garage. A tall dark hair man dressed in dark jeans and a Patriots t-shirt came sauntering out. 

"Is everything in place?" Brian's guide asked as he began wiping down the truck for finger prints. 

"Yeah, they won't be looking for us anytime soon." 

"Who won't be looking for us and who the hell are you?" Brian asked, staring the man down. 

"So this is the guy, huh. Thought he'd be taller." The stranger laughed.

"Fuck you, man. And will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on here. I deserve some fucking answers." Brian's voice was demanding and frustrated. He wanted answers and he wasn't going any further with these two until he got them. 

"All I can tell you is that my friend and I here got paid a lot of money to come down here and keep your ass alive by any means possible and get you to Mexico." 

"Who the fuck even knew what was going down last night, I covered my fucking tracks so no one would have had any clue as to what I was going to do." And who the hell would want him alive especially knowing what he was going to do, Brian thought. None of this was making any sense to Brian and these guys were not giving him the answers he needed. 

"Look we don't get paid to ask questions. We were given a job to do and that's what we're doing. You're a smart guy and having been a cop you know people like us don't ask many questions, so when people like you come knocking on our doors we can claim plausible deniability because we don't rat out our friends." He turned walking back into the office returning a few moments later with a first aid kit in hand. 

Brian's guide finished wiping down the truck then pulled out a black duffle bag from the trunk of the Sudan "this is where we part ways." He said closing the trunk and setting the bag on top. 

"Aww but we were just beginning to have fun." Brian said with a callus sarcastic tone. 

The man just let out an annoyed sigh as he opened up the bag tossing Brian a clean change of clothes. 

"He's a man of few words." Brian chuckled back at the other guy. 

"Don't mind my friend he takes awhile to warm up to new people." He laughed setting down the first aid kit, opening it up and pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "He also has anger management issues so I would suggest not pissing him off. Look we are going to get you bandaged up and on your way soon. This car is yours to get you to Mexico but once you get where you are going, wipe it clean then burn it." 

Brian pulled off his blood and sweat stained shirt revealing several deep purple and blue bruises along his ribs and back. Brian let out a painful growl as he felt along his ribs making sure none of them were cracked. 

"Here take these they will help with the pain." The dark haired stranger handed Brian a bottle of pain killers and some water. Brian twisted open the pill bottles and poured four of the pills in his mouth, then washed them down with some of the water then set to work cleaning the the cuts and scrapes along his arms and face. He watched as his guide pulled out a bag filled with cash, a passport and a drivers license with Brian's picture on them. 

"How am I supposed to get across the border with those when the usual protocol for a perp on the run is to plaster every border crossing with their picture." He asked pointing to the bag. 

"Not if they think you are dead." The dark haired stranger tossed a copy of the mornings LA Times with the headline "Former SWAT Officer Brought Down After Shootout on the Sixth Street Bridge." Brian stared at the headline for a moment, his hands shaking. His mind going straight to Brooke, his stomach churning at the thought of the pain she must going through. But maybe it was better this way, better that she thought he was dead.

"How the hell did you two pull this off?" 

"All your questions will be answered soon enough. Now you just need to get back on the road." The dark haired stranger pulled out a paper bag with a sandwich and chips, handing it to Brian.

"Where am I going?" Brian asked pulling on a clean shirt. 

"There is a safe house just outside of Cancun. You go here and you'll get your answers." Brian's guide slid a piece of paper over to Brian with an address scratched on it. Then tossed him the bundles of cash "this should be enough to get you by for a few weeks." 

"We better get going. Good luck Brian." The dark haired stranger shook Brian's hand then turned and disappeared out of the garage.

Brian's guide tossed the keys to the car to Brian "You heard him, you better get going." He started walking towards the door when Brian stopped him. 

"Please answer me one question." 

"If it will finally shut up, sure." He turned, flashing Brian an annoyed look. 

"What did you mean back at the bridge that your boss didn't deserve this kind of pain?" 

"Look I owe this person my life and I would do anything for them and right now that means keeping you alive." The man turned and headed out back to join his partner. 

Brian found the man's answer a bit odd, who the hell wanted him alive so badly to go to all this trouble. Brian packed up the money and passport into his duffle bag then climbed in the car. He started the car and looked at the address on the paper. 

"All the answers, huh? Guess we'll see about that."


End file.
